Noční rozhovor
by Trinni03
Summary: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling not mine. „Co pro tebe můžu udělat? Mám ti donést kyselé okurky s jemem. Toustový chléb se šlehačkou. Smažená vejce politá javorovým sirupem nebo snad čokoládu pomazanou sýrem?" Remus/Tonks


Nemohla usnout. Ležela na zádech v jejich posteli, poslouchala jak Remus oddechuje vedle ní a snažila se najít alespoň trochu pohodlnou polohu. Nutno dodat, že v sedmém měsíci těhotenství se jednalo o značně náročný úkol. Dokázala ležet jen na zádech a tahle poloha ji osobně zrovna moc nevyhovovala. Nikdy takhle nedokázala usnout, ani když nebyla těhotná.

Vzdala to. Mohla by ležet celou věčnost a stejně neusne.

„Remusi" zašeptala ve snaze svého manžela probudit.  
On však spal dál a její trable ho nezajímaly.  
„Remusi" zvýšila hlas.  
Nic. Ani náznak, že by ji vnímal.  
„Remusi!" Tentokrát ho ne zrovna šetrně dloubla do žeber.

„Huh" zamumlal „co je? Já spím."

„Ale já ne" odvětila.

V matně osvětleném pokoji, viděla jak k ní natočil hlavu.  
„Co pro tebe můžu udělat? Mám ti donést kyselé okurky s jemem. Toustový chléb se šlehačkou. Smažená vejce politá javorovým sirupem nebo snad čokoládu pomazanou sýrem?"

Jen při vyjmenovávání všech těch nemožných kombinací jídla se mu dělalo špatně. Pro jeho ženu však byla běžnou součástí života. Nechápal to. Věděl, že za její chutě může těhotenství, ale nad výběrem mu zůstával rozum stát. Čokoláda se sýrem. Vážně?

Ovšem její chutě nebylo zdaleka to jediné s čím se musel naučit žít. Nálada se jí měnila rychleji než průběh právě probíhající války. Jednou se vrátila s vlasy rudými jako mudlovský semafor, protože ji naštvala prodavačka v lékárně. Raději se ani neptal proč, aby si nevylila vztek na něm. Jindy se vrátila s pláčem. Tehdy už chtěl vědět, co se stalo. Dozvěděl se, že byla v Krucánkách a kaňourech. Prodavač ji knihu pečlivě zabalil a popřál ji hezký den. Doru to tak dojalo, že tam knihu zapomněla a domů jim ji donesla sova.

Zjistil, že je mnohem bezpečnější v ničem ji neodporovat. Ani nepočítal kolik rozmíšek kvůli její stále se měnící náladě měli.

„Nic z toho nechci" vytrhl ho z myšlenek její hlas „jen nemůžu spát. S tím břichem je těžké najít pohodlnou polohu."

„Dobře" povzdychl si, smířen s tím, že spánek musí odložit „jak ti můžu pomoct?"

„Povídej si se mnou" přisunula se k němu, vzala jednu jeho ruku a položila si ji na bříško.

Milovala, když se dotýkal ji i jejich miminka. Remus ji pohladil a ona cítila, jak dítě koplo, jako by jeho doteky milovalo stejně jako ona.

„A o čem by sis chtěla povídat" začal „v jednu ráno" dodal, když letmo pohlédl na staré hodiny, které stály u zdi.

„Remusi!" vyjela mírně popuzeně „to že nemůžu spát je z části tvoje vina."

„Moje vina? Jak to může být moje vina?"

„Ty jsi ten, kdo může za to, že mám břicho jako Camrál."

Usmál se „Rozhodně za to nemůžu jen já."

„Budiž připuštěno nikoliv odpuštěno" uculila se.

„Neříkej, že se na to malé netěšíš."

„Samozřejmě, že těším. Jen... Mám strach, Remusi."

„Já vím" pří těch slovech ji objal kolem pasu.

„Počkej nemám teď na mysli situaci, že by naše malé bylo vlkodlak."

„Ne?" podivil se.

Jeho samotného tahle myšlenka děsila víc než cokoliv jiného.

„Ne" zakroutila hlavou „vím, že pokud k tomu dojde budeme ho milovat ať už bude cenit zuby nebo ne."  
Nepozastavoval se nad její interpretací jeho nejděsivější noční můry „Tak, co ti dělá větší starosti?"

„Moje nešikovnost" povzdychla si.

Snažil se pochopit, co má na mysli. Marně.

„Obávám se, že nerozumím" přiznal.

„Každou chvíli něco shodím, upustím nebo zakopnu. Kdybys mě v jednom kuse nechytal mohla jsem naše malé svou nešikovnosti už dávno zabít..."

„Doro no tak" tišil ji, když se ji zlomil hlas a on poznal, že němá daleko k pláči „bude to v pořádku, uvidíš. Když ho budeš držet neupadne ti. Nezakopneš, když s ním někam půjdeš."

„Jak si můžeš být tak jistý?"

„Prostě to vím. Budeš máma. Budeš tady pro něj. Víc než na něm ti nebude záležet na ničem. Věř mi, že v takovém případě půjde nešikovnost stranou" usmál se a vtiskl ji polibek do vlasů „navíc máš mě. Vždycky tady budu a pomůžu ti."

Jeho poslední slova byla dosti optimistická. Vzhledem k probíhající válce mohl být zítra klidně mrtvý. Usoudil však, že zrovna tuhle skutečnost jeho žena připomínat nepotřebuje. Potřebovala uklidnit, ne ještě víc rozrušit.

„Díky Remusi" přitulila se k němu, v tom ji však blesklo hlavou něco jiného „proč o tom malém mluvíš jako o chlapci?"

Zarazil se. Opravdu o miminku mluvil v mužském rodě?

„Ani jsem si to neuvědomil" přiznal „přišlo to nějak samo."

„Hm. Měl bys raději syna nebo dceru?"

„Upřímně mi na pohlaví našeho dítěte zvlášť nezáleží" připustil „myslím, že to není až tak důležité."

„Ale jméno důležité je. Co říkáš? Ani jsem o jméně nemluvili."

„Myslel jsem, že je na to ještě brzy."

„Na jméno není nikdy brzy. Shodneme se na tom, že pokud to bude chlapec bude druhým jménem Remus."

„A když to bude děvče, bude její druhé jméno Nymphadora?" škádlil ji s širokým úsměvem.

„Merline" povzdychla si „teď si opravdu přeju, aby se narodil chlapec. Něco takového bys přeci té chudince neudělal."

„Proč? Mě se tvoje jméno líbí."

„Jen proto, že není tvoje a nemusíš se tak představovat."

„Pokud bude chlapec druhým jménem Remus pak děvče bude Nymphadora."

„Dobře" povzdychla si „pořád lepší druhým než prvním. Ale ještě jsme se neshodli na celém jméně."

„Měl bych jeden návrh" přiznal opatrně.

Dokázal si celkem jasně představit, co jeho nápad u jeho ženy vyvolá.

„Ano?"

„Pokud to bude chlapec" začal „napadlo mě, že by se mohl jmenovat Edward" dodal.

Přesně, jak očekával. Ve světle přicházející oknem z ulice uviděl, jak se Doře v očích zaleskly slzy. Návrh, aby se jejich syn jmenoval po jejím otci, kterého nedávno zabili Lapkové ji dojal.

„Edward" zašeptala „Ted. Teddy? Ach Remusi" vzlykla, natáhla se a vtiskla mu vroucný polibek.

Opatrně ji objal „Líbí se ti?" zeptal se, když ji polibek opětoval a jejich rty se oddělily.

„Jestli se mi líbí?" usmála se na něj uslzeně „miluju ho. Miluju tě Remusi. Teddy Remus Lupin" vyslovila jméno, jako by si chtěla vyzkoušet, jak bude znít.

„A co když to bude děvče?" nadhodil.

Upřela na něj oči, ze kterých ji stále vytékaly slzy dojetí.

„Určitě je to chlapec" prohlásila sebevědomě.

Remus se zasmál „Doro, to nemůžeš vědět. Uznej, že když se narodí holka se jménem Teddy Remus by na tom byla mnohem hůř než kdy ty."

„A proto se narodí kluk" pokrčila rameny jako by celou záležitost považovala za samozřejmost.

Nepřel se s ní. Moc dobře věděl, že to nemá cenu, ještě by ji mohl naštvat. S těhotenstvím u ní člověk nikdy nevěděl na čem je.

„Dobře tak tedy chlapec. Syn. Teddy."

Tonksová se na něj šťastně usmála a jak jen ji to její stav dovoloval přitulila se k němu „Díky Remusi."

Obtočil kolem ní paže „Vůbec nemáš zač" zašeptal, spokojený s tím, že se vyhnul dohadovaní.

Přestože ho jméno pro dceru napadlo. Možná později se své ženy zeptá, co by říkala na Elly Nymphadoru Lupinovou.


End file.
